


宜家小零食

by tomoyoddz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Dirty Talk, M/M, Top V (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz
Summary: 新VN圣诞烤火鸡。柴。灵感来自2018宜家广告《The Lift》，在电梯间里的圣诞节（噗）维吉尔和V酱是同一人的设定。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	宜家小零食

狭小的空间，六面墙都是金属材质，冷白灯光下影子是蓝色的，充满压迫性的气氛，比拷问室只少了几副刑具。尼禄、V和翠西身在其中，每个人之间维持着微妙的距离，最后形成了精确计算过的等腰三角态势。  
翠西站得笔直，双手抱胸，金色瀑布似的长发流过光裸的肩膀，以皮衣御姐能做到的极致优雅隐去她的女性特质。有时候长得太像对方长辈是一项缺点，尤其是当她想温和地询问事情的时候，最后总会变成家长会。翠西的实际年龄比外貌少个二十多年，你看，给两个大男人当家长的滋味并不是那么好。  
她说：“解释一下现况。”  
V闻言，反射性地单手推开诗集封皮，换来翠西严厉的瞪视：“简单、明了、快速的解释。”  
“审慎是无能追求的老处女。”V把诗集收了回去，几乎没有动嘴唇，声音也很低，但他确保了在座的两位都听到了。“我没有那么……粗俗的词汇。”  
你刚刚“才”说了老处女，就算那原本是诗里的字眼！——尼禄想背对着V，保持眼神不接触，直到熬过这场盘问，但还是破功了。年轻气盛的恶魔猎人内心默数一到十，冷静一下后换了个说法：“好了吧，这没那么难做到，你就当作在给但丁解释。”  
黑发诗人脸上堆着面具般的笑容，嘲讽、乖巧和礼貌比例均匀。他说：“谢天谢地，那就简单多了。我只是对本地的地铁系统感兴趣。”  
那是实话，尽管只有部分事实是真的。尼禄见过维吉尔从魔界回转之后在但丁臭烘烘的房子里一待一个月，在产生了大量剑光和音响碎片后忍无可忍地开始拥抱新生活的样子。对于一个空间门使用者来说城市交通幼稚得可笑，对于维吉尔来说则是比二手电视里的环法自行车赛有趣的节目，那台可怜的家电只能重复播放单一频道。  
甚至可以说有趣过头了。尼禄在报纸第二页上的“黑帮遭神秘清洗”“码头武器走私案告破”“国王街多家高定裁缝被威胁”等标题后猜测他爸的行动轨迹，心想搞不好魔王少得可怜的人间生活里对混混们和时尚有什么难解情缘。但仍然解释不了眼前的窘况。  
翠西捂着额头：“为什么从你嘴里撬出一个答案来，比拖着喝醉的但丁出门还让人头痛。”  
尼禄也有捂着额头的冲动，仅剩的尊严阻止了他（以及内心200字以上的脏话）。他说：“天杀的，地铁之后为什么是宜家？你就算接近黑色星期五大抢购的人潮都会过敏，我见过你躲着大路走的样子，宜家绝对是你最不想去的地方。”  
V侧了侧头，似乎是稍微认真了点。“因为我遇上了地铁劫案？‘你可以充满信心地，用雪来款待我’……抱歉，那位用霰弹枪劫车的年长女士是我的新书友。”  
尼禄捂住了额头。  
“保罗·策兰的诗很有趣。我们聊了很长时间，在贝克街车站前互相交换了最喜欢的作者。她是为了强制性年老保险不能优先治疗特殊疾病而出门，我一向很欣赏用邪恶对抗邪恶的行为……”V继续慢条斯理地扯淡，“在她看来小孩子多看点二战前后的童话书会少点戾气，减少车厢翻滚，血流满地的不和谐景象，于是在被警方带走之前亲切地推荐了蓝莓曲奇，以及在书架里安装试睡区的宜家。她的建议其实很好。”  
尼禄绝望地环视了一周。所以他们脚边都是宜家的购物袋，装满了莫名其妙的食物、书本、文具、简易家具、包装纸、圣诞装饰、发音玩具……必须要三个人才能搬上房车的分量。事实证明冲动消费应该是人性里的第八种罪恶。  
看上去道理是讲通了，而且用V的年轻外形做那些装傻的事简直自然得不能再自然了，但尼禄相信维吉尔就算直接洗劫宜家也不会有负罪感，结果仍然解释不了维吉尔的脑子哪里出了错。  
长时间的沉默。  
翠西结束冥想，让自己充满积极心态的努力失败了。“维吉尔，你知道吗，恶魔对平安夜没什么感觉，然而今晚我放弃了女孩们的放纵聚会，就是‘管它什么槲寄生，我们穿着睡衣、香水和子弹，想做什么就做什么’的快乐时光，在倒霉的家具店电梯间里堵着你给你做非正式的心理咨询。”她手上冒着电光，那就是电梯吊索失灵的罪魁，“为了地球的安危着想，别逃避你自己内心的阴暗面。”  
V漂亮的绿眼睛闪闪发光，他的确是故意在逃避话题，“我已经在向前看了。我还看到了你再继续发电的话这里即将跳闸的未来。”  
电灯应声而暗，紧急照明幽暗的绿光下每个人的表情都有些可怖。  
而尼禄开始后悔让这场对话发生了。  
翠西嘶嘶地从喉咙里挤出话来：“让地球玩蛋算了，我不管你们今晚要拆了哪里，至少在大家拆礼物之后。”她潇洒地撩开头发，不知道使了什么法子瞬移离开了牢笼，丢下尼禄和V面面相觑。  
尼禄也想那么潇洒，但他不能强拆电梯门，随之而来的赔偿单绝对让人承受不起。他回头，看到了V从纸袋里掏出某样东西——斯巴达胸像造型的音乐盒，四周围绕着恶俗的红绿色彩灯，还叮叮咚咚播放着让人听得耳朵起茧子的《圣诞要你命》BY牛姐，忒有节日气氛了。  
“求你别。”尼禄又一次捂住了额头。“你他妈的就是我屁股里的剧痛。”（pain in the ass=讨厌鬼）  
……  
……  
交换礼物的环节并不是那么值得期待。尼禄期待过的是被孩子环绕，撕开糖纸交换果仁蛋糕，然后在争夺树顶之星的热闹后把孩子都轰上床的那种放松。不是眼前的发展。  
尽管他也确实很放松，整个人软得只能干巴巴地抽气，在尴尬的空间里胡乱地组合着词语：“日你，就不能用阎魔刀滚出这里……电梯间，摄像头……！”  
巡视他身体的嘴唇说：“翠西肯定已经弄坏它了，就算你不相信我，也要相信她足够暴力。”  
哦，这都是交换礼物的错。尼禄在早些时候经历过扫荡低级恶魔的战斗，大概消耗掉了一半脑子，电梯间混乱的对话消耗掉了另一半。他空空如也，像座空房子，等待他人入住之前，眼睛成了干渴的窗户，喘气的声音在墙角徘徊。  
今天跟往常一样，他不该相信维吉尔——V任何亲切的示好。然而这是平安夜，三贤人带着黄金、乳香和没药进入羊棚，斯巴达当然也会赞成人类互相交换爱意的行动，所以尼禄别扭地接受了V的布置：先是铺开简易的地毯，他们盘腿坐了下来；然后是蓝莓曲奇（他还真的去试吃了），那么打开塑料圣诞树并且在树旁喝起淡啤酒也不那么奇怪了……  
尼禄的思考能力所剩无几。他早该变得更叛逆一点了，最好能把V的面具撕下来。可谁想到这位大诗人居然还买了滑稽的心形贺卡。他在笑声里放下了戒心，但还是没放弃他的问题：“你到底怎么了。”  
V停下了舔舐尼禄伤痕的举动，室内的潮湿馥郁减少了些。他斟酌着字句：“……我们之前吵了一架，关于你的毛衣。”  
是有那么一回事，尼禄想起来了。具体要从前天晚餐讲起，吃的是椒盐烤饼，尼禄在给自己的馅料添加烤蒜酱的时候心不在焉，没看到维吉尔往番茄酱伸出手，两个人都不是会谦让的个性，于是酱汁不偏不倚地倒在了维吉尔的袖子上。  
尼禄觉得没什么大不了的，耸了耸肩算是道歉过了。显然维吉尔不是那么想的，前任魔王下眼睑拧了一下，脸上露出假笑，什么都没说，抬起袖子往尼禄的毛衣抹了上去。那件毛衣是姬莉叶手打的，主题是醉倒的麋鹿被苹果压死了，据但丁说可以去参加最丑毛衣大赛，尼禄也有些赞同，然而不会原谅别人污辱它。于是年轻人也假笑了起来，用糖稀在丝绸大衣上写了个DAMN。维吉尔的番茄酱和生菜叶子在尼禄头上有条理地开了花，尼禄用维吉尔上好的领巾去包着牛肉碎。  
后来姬莉叶对此的评论是放在小了十岁的时候做是挺可爱的一件事。她就是神话般强大又完美的存在。  
“所以这算是想装作年幼宝宝，还是想道歉？”尼禄的小马驹想快点尝到甜头，“你不能总是妄图找点别的事盖过去，快点面对我。”  
V脱下了手套，抓住了马鞍——尼禄的胯骨手感极佳，紧实的肌肉随着摇前晃后的动作而凸显。  
“是你先挑衅我的。”  
“行吧，我们打架，吵架，然后干屁；或者吵架，吃东西，打架，干屁；要么不干屁，吃东西，继续吵架，打架……”  
电梯停止运行的警报是否发了出去，他们并不关心。电梯门外的空间只有无尽的北风，门内则是叫人刺痛的闷热，就快要爆炸了，而导火索在V干燥的手掌心里。尼禄拽着那只手掌强迫它握成一个圈，然后肏它，肏得又痒又肿，把数不尽的矛盾和伦理肏了个干净。射精后的空虚叫他贪得无厌，飘飘忽忽间想让感官从几倍扩大到几十倍，于是伸手掐了大腿。  
V恨恨地闷哼了一声，尼禄才发现自己掐错了人。这副病弱的外形容易留下瘀伤，可内里不是。  
“我可以让你整晚渴望得要死，是不是？”V眯缝着眼睛，指腹揉弄滚烫的淫肉，“我还买了很多润滑剂，你的臀部将吃进很多奇怪的东西，流得到处都是。你想被塞满，大腿在颤栗中被一遍遍撞成泥，反正你挺擅长被射翻。但这次你能支撑多久？”  
这就是作弊了，应该有法律禁止V用一本正经的磁性的声音构筑着淫猥的氛围。  
尼禄的耻丘被撸毛撸得舒舒服服，黏糊成一团。屁股里的湿滑相当可爱，灵巧的手把美妙的胀痛驯养壮大，然后缓缓挤挨、磨蹭，用尼禄盆腔里的一切去装满不可能容纳的全世界，凝聚它，激发它，把它塑造成快感之核，然后享用它。V把所有东西都推到了爆裂的边缘，又抽回了手。  
“别，看在地狱的份上别——”尼禄兴奋地叫着，手里捏碎了啤酒瓶。别在这时候搞家庭教育，心理测验，语言反射……它们全都该死在落雪之下，被车轮压扁。他什么都能说出口而不管词义，说不好还能用拉丁语背经文呢。  
诗人污糟糟的手指点了点自己下唇，上面还残留着亲吻尼禄外伤时带上的血，尼禄立刻扯着皮衣领子咬了上去。咸腥的性的气味混合着廉价零食的甜味，接吻的间隙里尼禄把对方唇纹刻进自己记忆里。等会尼禄将用其它器官打开V的嘴巴，把它肏成粗率又深情的愉悦之门，现在他就已经硬得像铁棍，但他只想用舌头敲着V的嘴角：“今天分享的节日，别见鬼地弄砸了，你是我的国王，教皇，父亲，随便你，在宜家的马扎上登基吧。”  
尼禄的屁股不是生来接纳侵入的，在V戏谑地用弯翘的部分顶着臀缝滑动时，年轻人的脸烧红了。他身体里的另一性被父亲挖了出来，弓着腰期待翻天覆地的摧毁。在交合时，感受到的时间比正常的流逝要延长了许多。V看起来是会怜悯别人的样子，但被尼禄紧箍着鸡吧的时候，谁都不会费心去压抑本性。  
V肏人就像他杀人。他的眼睛看着目标之外的诗句，嘴里念诵低低的咒骂，心里大约勾画起了战场的走势、风向、建筑的脆弱点。他从来不留心生命在哪里死去，只管抓住尽可能多的脆弱点，一次性贯穿，然后在短短几秒内全部炸开。噩梦在他眼底开出了无光的深洞。  
尼禄要被逼到极限了，脊背上冷汗滚动，肌肉形成的沟壑扭曲着。他想冲过去，又不想那么快就彻底输掉，无意识地向后挣动，躲闪追击。喉结因剧烈的干咽而蠕动。V轻而易举地追上了尼禄，用力地痛击尼禄要藏起来的地方。年轻人狂怒地叫着一串名字，有维吉尔，有V，有父亲，有你他妈的有本事烧死我！  
电梯确实被他们的动作搞得水汽朦胧。尼禄在地毯上难堪地埋住了脸，这太糟了又太好了。有几分钟时间，他的大脑自欺欺人地在想V不是肉体里的疼痛，而是自尊里的。  
……  
……  
V在尼禄的毛衣上——不是丑的那件——擦干净手。他该用点别的办法把购物袋和儿子都弄回家，但拜托，他好不容易才把这个地方布置得有意思，比起所谓的家要好得多了。  
尼禄的脸颊包裹着V的阴茎，吸得一凹一鼓的，然后用啤酒把嘴里的东西都冲了下去，真是甜蜜得不行。大概算他记忆里最好的节日了，如果尼禄没有边擦嘴边不怀好意地开口的话。  
尼禄说：“我们是吵了一架，但不是毛衣那件事。”  
V的脸色沉了下去。他用尽办法还是没法把年轻人的荒诞念头肏干净，圣诞节本来就没有奇迹。  
“我们讨论的是另一件，好像是，两周前，”尼禄眨眨眼，“嗯？我是问过了吗，我用起来跟父亲17岁的体验有没有相似的地方……比如和母亲比较？你换了这副样子就是想我忘记问题对吗？”  
V对此的回应只有用手杖给尼禄腘窝一记横扫，把他再度勾倒下来。  
END  
  



End file.
